ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Character Creation/Archive1
I've completed this page and the smaller pages that feature the races seperately. Pending minor updates, this project is finished *^_^* If I may make a suggestion, you may want to point out that choosing Large, Medium, or Small character model does not have any impact on their statistics, and it is purely an asthetic choice. --Chrisjander 10:28, 14 November 2006 (EST) "Also note that your stats will remain static in terms of gender and model size; a large Elvaan isn't stronger than a medium or small one" This was already answered :P But I could add it under size as well. I'll work on that ^^ Yeah Agreed on that... Maybe go into the different Towns a bit more or give ready thinks the their pages in the bottom section... But - in all seriousness, over all this is really good and a nice addition. --Nynaeve 11:54, 14 November 2006 (EST) Very nice page. I think it could also use a sentence about server selection and a link to Category:Servers. I would add it but I forget where it fits in the process.--Gahoo 13:09, 14 November 2006 (EST) Server is before name and after job I think... Its where you enter your world pass for an already chosen server - Speaking of which - should have links to the World Passes in there as well... the two different kinds... the base of it is done, just needs some sprucing. ^^ --Nynaeve 13:17, 14 November 2006 (EST) Very nice! One question though... do you want to bring up the advantage of choosing a race/nation that matches so that you get the nation specific ring when you start? -- Japolo 15:02, 14 November 2006 (EST) Actually, that is a very good point, I think we should incorporate that. ^^ --Nynaeve 16:01, 14 November 2006 (EST) The steps were taken directly from the manual, and the manual doesn't mention the servers or worldpass so it slipped my mind. World Pass / Server Info yes that definitely needs to be added and probably linked to a bigger page concerning world passes, regular and gold. I've invited a few people on Gold World Passes and I've obtained all but 1 of the Special Gold World Pass only items, so I'll probably do that page too because I know in detail how all that works. I was a little tired, and most of the text was copied out of the manual. At least at the moment, I think the page has a sense of completion, so it doesn't look like "hey what's going on here?". Of course, more stuff can be added, elaborated, etc. The reason I stuck to the manual is because I wanted to stick to creating a "Character Creation" page and not a page full of opinions or suggestions. I don't want to say "Your Mage should be a Tarutaru because Tarutaru is best mage but pick a big strong race if you want to be melee". In the first paragraph I covered what governs stats and what some people may want to take into consideration, but I didn't want to pressure anyone into anything because any newcomer that sees this guide will most likely take anything it has to say as relatively official and I don't want to give them a sterotypical suggestion that isn't really what the game is about. Besides, my Tarutaru Monk will kick your ass if you laugh at it >.>;;; --Poof 17:28, 14 November 2006 (EST) Tsk Tsk This site either doesn't have a chart for starting stats by race, or it isn't easy to find.--Poof 17:34, 14 November 2006 (EST) :The race pages each have something like Hume: Guide to Job Selection linked off of them I think. --Gahoo 18:05, 14 November 2006 (EST) ::That's not a bad idea, but I think the Guides need some extensive rework. I left them as is for quite a while, and when I came back they were filled but a little messy. --Greix 09:56, 7 December 2006 (EST) A note about addint content: Quoting my previous statement: "I don't want to say "Your Mage should be a Tarutaru because Tarutaru is best mage but pick a big strong race if you want to be melee". In the first paragraph I covered what governs stats and what some people may want to take into consideration, but I didn't want to pressure anyone into anything because any newcomer that sees this guide will most likely take anything it has to say as relatively official and I don't want to give them a sterotypical suggestion that isn't really what the game is about. Besides, my Tarutaru Monk will kick your ass if you laugh at it >.>;;;" Please save opinions for a Guide which you could link tothe bottom of the page :) Regarding Gender and Body size I elaborated under gender and body size about how those two things do not affect stats. It was being overlooked where I had originally noted that*^_^*;;--Poof 17:57, 14 November 2006 (EST) Regarding Worlds and Passes Updated for that. I think the actual World Pass and Gold World Pass pages should be elaborated as previously stated and anything further on this page would probably be clutter since this doesn't apply to everyone creating a character. I think this page should remain focused on Character Creation and optional stuff such as obtaining a World Pass and why should be left to the those pages respectively to avoid redundancy and clutter. --Poof 18:23, 14 November 2006 (EST) As to the World Pass... I was thinking of maybe a Sub Page for that information... I like the first paragraph & the Important part of what you wrote on World Assignment... I think it fits there... But I was thinking that the second paragraph doesn't fit as well. Now, where the link is for World Pass in the first paragraph, what if we created a sub page to the Character Creation and named it like: Character Creation/World Passes and placed the link for that there in stead. That way we could have this page as you suggest focus more on the creation process and have the sub page focus more on the World Passes pertaining to Character Creation... We would use this subpage to describe World Passes more in depth as to:: the different kinds, the rewards, how to enter them when creating a Character, and this is the kicker... How to request them... People can use our Forums to find people on the server they want to go to and request from them World Passes so that they can join... I have gotten over 3 World Pass requests in the past 2 months for Ifrit... I have found that people have no problems using our forums to find people or even using the wiki to find people so that they can request a World Pass from them. I think its important to make a point of telling them that can go to a Server of their choice with a friend or boyfriend or whatever... playing with your friends is important and fun and it should be a special part of the process that warrants its own page - So, it might be a smart move to put this together as well. Thoughts? --Nynaeve 19:01, 14 November 2006 (EST) :This all seems like a nice idea to me. Just make sure you don't duplicate from category:Servers and the Vana'diel Adventurer Recruitment Program and Vana'diel Adventurer Recruitment Program/rewards articles. --Gahoo 19:29, 14 November 2006 (EST) Regarding job descriptions The job descriptions, particularly for Warrior and Monk, seem a bit misleading. For one, the Warrior's "Poor at using magic" implies that they are casters, albeit weak ones. I would be better to take that part out, or to replace 'poor at' with 'incapable of'. Similarly, the Monk's "Can turn even the weakest of weapons into a destructive force" line implies that they can use a wide variety of weapons, which is decidedly untrue, and would be more accurate a description for Warriors. I posit that a better line would be "makes a strength out of what is the weakest weapon for all other jobs- their bare hands." --Volkai 14:25, 20 November 2006 (EST) I could be mistaken, but I think those are the descriptions given to you at Character creation. --Chrisjander 15:10, 20 November 2006 (EST) Starting equipment I'm wondering it should mention what a character starts with when created: level 1 RSE armor nation ring (if you choose to start your character in their races' home nation) and WAR: Onion Sword MNK: White Belt THF: Onion Knife WHM: Onion Rod, Cure Scroll BLM: Onion Staff, Stone Scroll RDM: Onion Dagger, Dia Scroll --Davian 07:54, 21 November 2006 (EST) An idea I was considering writing this one day soon, and since this article covered the first step, maybe it would be a good time to bring it up. I wanted to write a three guide part which outlines the most common methods used to go from levels 1 to 30 as a player who JUST started the game. It would be broken down into sections for each 10 levels, so 3 articles total, and would talk about money making methods at those levels, proper equipment, questing, macro writing, game play basics (too vast to get into right here), the roles the job take in the parties, and the MOST ESSENTIAL quests to the game which include the subjob and chocobo quests. It would end at 30 with a note that a player is eligible for the advanced jobs. In other words, an extremely comprehensible walkthrough guide for new players. Since this article talks about character creation, getting started in game would be a natural next step. But I worry that the idea is too vast and plagued with opinion questions. It's not someone just ONE player can write because I leveled first and fore most as a San D'Orian. It takes the extensive knowledge of three players: One for each of the kingdoms, to write. --Greix 09:37, 7 December 2006 (EST) P.S. I just took a look at the Guide to Job Selection sections from the race pages. I don't want to dive into something new and vast as a newbie guide until I finish what I began. Bold text